


let your heart be light

by dizzy



Series: byebye 20gayteen daily fic advent [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: prompt:anything from the fortnite fic au pleeeeeeeeease i love that verse so muchpart of thein the half lightseries





	let your heart be light

It's Phil that insists on the tree, because he says it's not Christmas without a tree even though there's barely room for it in their home. 

Now they've got one extra bookshelf awkwardly crammed into the bedroom and a modest tree that Phil and his dad cut down filling the small house with the scent of pine and far too many drying needles. 

There are no twinkling lights but they've still decorated, ornaments and a few bits of shiny tinsel strung around it's scrawny branches. Some of the ornaments are from Phil’s childhood and some were handmade around a table a week ago with their family and some family friends. It was a good evening, laughter and popcorn and mulled cider admist the candlelight. They’d walked home happy, holding hands and huddling close through the snow, and counted flecks of paint on each other’s hands and arms before they slept that night. 

"Don't lie," Phil says, digging his toes into Dan's thigh. "You love it."

Dan pretends to be put out, because that's what he's supposed to do. "I tolerate it. Just like I tolerate you." 

Phil smiles like it's the most delightful, warmest compliment. "You do not." 

"I don't tolerate you?" Dan makes a face. "I guess, sometimes." 

"Shut up." Phil sits up. "Do we have any of the cocoa left?" 

"I think so." 

"Will you make me some?" 

Dan groans. "Am I your fucking slave?" 

Phil pouts, and the game is as good as won. Dan pushes Phil's legs off his lap and stands. Their kitchen area takes up the better part of a wall now, a fridge that runs on solar power and the sink with a tap that only does cold, and the campfire stove that they're generally much too lazy to use except for nights like tonight when they can't be bothered to get themselves to the big house for a real family meal. 

Instead they'd heated up leftover stew from Kath and eaten it in front of the fireplace with Christmas music playing. They're comfortable with the silence now, mostly, comfortable sharing it with each other. But the music is nice, the songs from the Christmas playlist Dan made years ago on his phone. 

It cycles back around to Mariah as Dan puts the kettle on top of their wood burning stove. He does the dishes while he waits for it to boil. The water isn't just cold, it's downright icy and he can't feel his fingertips by the time he's got the two bowls rinsed. He squats down in front of the stove and holds them there just to feel the heat radiating until the numbness fades. 

Phil's singing along to the song. Dan smiles the kind of ridiculous smile he doesn't let anyone else see, not even Phil most of the time. Fuck Mariah and how she makes him all emotional. 

He gets back to his feet and pulls two mugs down, along with the tin of pungent dark chocolate shavings. Phil didn't like it at first, but he's come around to it. Dan mixes the cup the way he's discovered he likes it best, three-fourths boiling water to make sure the chunks of chocolate melt properly and then topped off with milk from the glass bottle in the fridge for the creaminess that Phil likes so much. 

"Your master," he says, handing Phil the mug. "It's hot." 

The warning doesn't stop Phil from taking a sip right away. It never does. 

"Ack!" Phil makes a face, sticking his tongue out and comically waving his hand in front of it like that'll help. 

"You absolute-" Dan's insult dies on his lips. "What is that?" 

Under the tree is a badly wrapped box. Very... very badly wrapped. 

So badly wrapped only Phil could have done it. 

"I dunno." Phil shrugs, tongue still poking out from between his teeth. 

"You snek." Dan reaches down and grabs it. "I don't have you one yet. Can I shake it?" 

"Maybe," Phil says. "Maybe not." 

"That's not an answer." 

"It could be." Phil puts his cocoa on the table beside the sofa. "Or it could not be." 

"I'm going to actually murder you." 

"You might. Or you-" 

Dan punches Phil lightly in the side. 

"Ow!" Phil yelps. "Babuse." 

"I'll babuse you." 

"You just did. Fine way to treat someone who got you a present." Phil huffs. 

Dan puts the very horribly not good at all wrapped present back down under the tree with absolute gentleness and care, then turns and grabs Phil's face for a kiss. "You're the worst." 

Phil smiles and kisses back into it. "I know."


End file.
